starstormrosethorneveefandomcom-20200214-history
Inari Tsukiakari
Inari Tsukiakari is an original character based on the world of RWBY and is created by RWBY Ruby Rose. She is a member of Team V.O.I.D. She also alludes to Mulan. Appearance For her appearance, Inari has medium length hair that goes down to her waist. Her hair is dark blue while her eyes are a light blue. Her eyes could also become shining silver when her aura activates. She doesn't know why this side effect occurs, but she believes that it was a popular trait in the Tsukiakari Clan. She is a teenager that keeps herself in good shape while forming some arm muscle. Otherwise, her body is normal for a young lady with average height and weight. As for her clothing, she can be seen in at least two different outfits. The outfit that she wears the most often is semi casual. Most of her clothing is based on the Japanese/Chinese culture mixed with American culture. Inari 3.jpg|Inari's Primary Outfit Inari 4.jpg|Inari's Formal Outfit Inari.jpg|Inari's Secondary Outfit Her primary outfit is a non sleeve kimono top with her emblem on the back over a one sleeved shirt. She also wears arm sleeves that go from above her elbow to her wrist. Most of the time they are plain with little or no design. She wears cross belts for her tan cargo capris along with her black shoes with gray soles on the bottom. She only wears a star like pendent around her neck and star earrings jewelry-wise. Her other outfit consists of a Japanese inspired short sleeve kimono top covered by a light blue half top shawl that has the family emblem. She also wears a inch above knee pleat skirt and boots with her black or white fingerless gloves. For the accessories, she wears the emblem flower barrette and her pendent under her shawl. For her pajamas, she wears a light blue non sleeve shirt with her symbol on the center of her chest along with dark blue bottoms imprinted with her symbol and scattered sakura blossoms mixed in. Personality For people that don't know Inari well enough, they would describe her as elusive, reserved, genuine and smart. Unlike other wealthy people, people see that Inari is a kind soul that tries to find out more about herself and trying to find out about Remnant's deepest secrets. Secrets like the history behind Grimm and behind her famous clan. She has her limits but as long as you don’t do anything bad to her or anything that she cares about, she'll leave you alone. However if people lie to her, use her or stab her in the back, hurt her friends and not be honest about it, she will break down and shut everyone out for a while until the person either apoligizes, negotiates or confront her. Even though she doesn't say that much to people when they meet her, she still manages to create new relationships with them in the end. Although, she is very kind and caring to the people that get to know her. Once you get to know her and how she truly is, she will become a close friend and an invaluable teammate. Inari is a loyal, strong willed and empathetic friend that will be there for her friends when they need her. Inari will stand up for anyone she considers a friend, even to protect them in the midst of a fight. She can even show her cheerful, happy-go-lucky self when she feels that she can trust them. She is also good at giving advice to other people and cheering them up when they need it. As for being her friend, it isn't easy since she is afraid that they'll disappear like her parents and her brother until she arrives at Beacon or use her for their own desires. It may take a while to understand her and gain her trust, but it will be worth it to see her true self blossom. Biography/ History Inari Tsukiakari was born into the Tsukiakari Clan. It is a famous and wealthy clan known for mastery over dust and producing it alongside the Schnee Dust Company. She lived in the life of luxury in the Tsukiakari mansion with her older brother, Leonardo Tsukiakari. Between Leonardo and her, she was treated better than her brother when they lived with their parents. While her brother mastered sword fighting, she mastered karate and dust when she was only 7 years old. As one of the professors observed Inari's mastery, he believed that she would be a great huntress when she became of age. Her mother and father always taught her new tricks to her abilities. It was a perfect life with no problems. However, these prosperous times did not last. Then one night, The Tsukiakari Clan was attacked by fedora wearing henchmen. They wanted Inari for being the heir to the large fortune and for her mastery over dust. Before they could find them, her grandmother came in and helped Leonardo and Inari escape their home before they could be caught. She grabbed what she could before she escaped with her brother in their cloaks. As they ran into the Snowy Forest, she looked back in horror as she saw most of the Tsukiakari Mansion destroyed. She cried as she assumed that her parents and grandmother died in the flames. As her brother comforted her and consuled her, her grandmother appeared in the forest, wounded. Inari and Leo were happy that she made it out alive as they hugged her. She then asked her if their parents were alright. She sighed as she looked to them. Her grandmother said that she didn’t know since she didn’t witness the outcome of their fight. Inari was very depressed, but she vowed that she would someday find out about what happened to them and reunite with them if they were alive. Her vow came to reality as she saw her grandmother talking to one of the henchmen two years later. Inari was almost caught until her grandmother stepped in and made them retreat. Although, they told her that they would keep coming back until they have Inari in their grasp. After they left, her grandmother told her that her parents could be alive. Now that Inari knew that there was a chance that they could be found, she was going to work hard to one day find them and rekindle their famous clan. While she lived with her grandmother, she decided to attend Signal when she was 12 years old. She had attended Signal Academy to become a better fighter and to start her training of becoming a huntress. When Inari came home one night, she heard that Leo never came back home. From that day on, she knew that she couldn’t trust anyone as she hid her true self from the world. She also learned that she would need to watch her back incase his henchmen returned. Since then, Inari has only trusted her grandmother,her brother, her mentor and a few other people. While she attended Signal Academy, she was also being meantored by Professor Light. He would help her grow her skills as a future huntress. After she graduated form Signal when she was 17, she gained an invitation to finally join Beacon next fall. She lives alone remotely outside of Signal Academy in a flat roof house only richer people would have as she trains for her first year at Beacon. In Combat Weapons: Inari’s weapons a pair of High Tech Dust Swords (HTDS) that make up Indigo StormCrest. The lighter version is named Tidal Crest while the darker version is named Lunar Storm. These blades are a way for Inari to combine her dust expertise with her newfound sword fighting skills with Professor Light. These blades have three different purposes: * She can use them as regular swords with their sharp blades in close combat to slash and defend herself. *When she taps one of the dust crystals on her sword, the swords blade is surrounded with the Dust energy and have the capability of improving her attacks and overall speed in battle. They are powered by uncut dust or powdered dust. She can either slash and pierce her opponents or send waves of dust energy. Depending on the dust color, she can display different effects. o Red- Can send fire-based waves/ improve her attack strength o Light Blue/ Cyan – Can create a more powerful wave/ Ice Based wave o Green-Yellow – Can Improve her speed/ Lightning wave o Purple- Increases the wave’s strength and sword slash o Blue- Water based wave *Lastly and rarely, she can transform them into two Winchester like guns. They can power on regular bullets or dust enhanced bullets. She can use this to help with movement in battle. However, they have special packs that are used. Those hold 20 bullets in total (10 of regular and 10 dust enhanced.) in each pack. She mostly uses red, cyan and purple dust for fire, ice and lightning effects. She can use both forms to their full potential in battle after practicing under Professor Light when she attended Signal Academy. Abilities and Powers: Since she trained at Signal Academy and by her parents, she has been trained to fight in multiple situations especially sword fighting and shooting. Her battle style can be described as graceful and mostly accurate. She shows great skill and evasion when she fights close to mid-range with her swords. She can be durable to being hit and to fight hand to hand if needed until her teammates arrive or when she can grab one of her swords. Her gun shooting accuracy is average but can miss if she is not focused. Her biggest weakness would be below average stamina. ''She can do well without DUST but after a long fight, she will get exhausted unlike her teammates. She has enough endurance for the duration of the battle. Another occurrence of this is when she runs for a long time to a destination, she would be exhausted when the team get there. In every mission, she has only a limited amount of DUST and a backup ammo pack (magazine) with her so she would only use them if it was extremely necessary. While she is in combat with others, she can assist her allies with creating strategies to give her team an advantage on the enemy. ''Aura: She is surrounded by light blue Aura. It provides protection, slight healing and sharpened senses. Trivia *When you translate her name, you get Moonlight Fox since Tsukiakari is translated to 'Moonlight' while Inari translates to 'Fox'. This works with Monty's rule since moonlight can be seen as a color (Yellow-White). *Inari does know how to drive since her grandmother taught her when she was 16. *Great with technology and can use it to her advantage. (Especially computer hacking) *She is so graceful because of dancing and ballet practice she had when she was younger. *She is also a fast learner. *She is alluded to Mulan since she mostly uses her swords in combat and also how she wears some chinese clothing. Another reason is how she hides her true self until people get to know her and to also bring honor back to the Tsukiakari name when she rescues them. **Her personality and can also be alluded from Sharon Reinsworth from Pandora Hearts. Image Gallery Inari Sillouette.jpg|Inari Full Appearance Sillouette Inari Tsukiakari.jpg|Inari's First Outfit Inari Emblem.jpg|Inari's Emblem IMG 0678.JPG|Team Silloette. Mine on lower left. (Credit goes to WeissSchnee)|link=Team V.O.I.D. Inari Second Outfit.jpg|Inari's Primary Outfit. (Sleeves can also be plain blue.) Inari's face.jpg|Inari's Face wih Letter for Indigo inari's Final draft with primary.jpg|Final Draft Primary outfit Team Void.jpg|My teammates together. (Credit goes to WeissSchnee) Inari's Home.jpg|Inari's First home. A present from her grandmother. (credit to people that created it) Inari 2.jpg|Updated Version of Inari's Face with Emblem Inari 3.jpg|Updated Version of Inari's Primary outfit Inari.jpg|Updated Version of Inari's Secondary Outfit Inari 4.jpg|Inari's Formal Outfit Inari emblem.jpg|Inari's Emblem 2 Inari T.jpg|Updated Inari Face 2 Inari Commission.jpg|A commision by this amazing artist! : http://theroguespider.deviantart.com/ Inari.png|Another commission Pic of Inari (Done by the awesome ThanhnuFia) Emblem Inari.png|Emblem done by RougeSpider. :) Inari Silhouette.png|Inari Sillouette (Done by ThanuhaFia) inari_v_beowolves_by_theroguespider-d6tllkx.png.jpg|Inari vs Beowolves (Thanks to RougeSpider) http://theroguespider.deviantart.com/ Inari Commission~.png|Another Inari Commission (Thanks to Isaiah~ http://isaiahjordan.deviantart.com/) Inari_symbol_hex-191970.png|Inari's New Emblem (Thanks to RougeSPiDER) Inari Updated Commission.jpg|Inari with her new Symbol color. (Thanks to rougeSpider Inari_symbol_color.png|Inari's Original Symbol colors (Done by RogueSPiDER) Inari symbol color2.png|Inari Symbol Original 2 Category:RWBY OC Characters Category:Team V.O.I.D.